pendragonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ravinia
Ravinia was a cult founded by Alexander Naymeer, and used by Saint Dane to achieve total control of Halla for 10 years. Ravinia was made of the elite of each world. All the people Saint Dane found weak were killed or flumed to other territories, namely Eelong. Ravinia was destroyed by an attack on their Conclave, in which the Dado army was deactivated by its own people, the Ravinians. The Ravinians each wear a star tattoo on their arm. Ravinia was named after Nevva Winter when she, in the form of a raven, came to heal Alexander Naymeer and gave him Mark's traveler ring. Alexander Naymeer created Ravinia when he became the Traveler of Second Earth, upon Bobby Pendragon's resignation of being a Traveler. History In 1937 on First Earth at the age of seven, Alexander Naymeer miraculously recovered from an unknown fatal disease to him by Saint-Dane. Shortly after his recovery, he saw a raven and found a black ring on his bed was Mark's ring. He was adopted by a woman named Nevva Winter. The boy quickly began contemplating how unintelligent the masses are. Around the age of eight, he started telling stories about the wonders of the others territories of Halla. At first people dismissed him as having a wild imagination but later showed them hologram-like images of the territories. This got the attention of the media and got people talking. At the age of nine he said the quote 'We must reward excellence and condemn those whose only contribution to society is to burden,' which became a famous quote after. His way of thinking was changed from the original timeline, likely because of the "incompetence" of doctors to heal him and by Nevva Winter. Later, both he and his nanny planned the creation of Ravinia. He latter would invest in the tech company Dimond Alpha Digital Organization (DADO), and he would end up holding a 50% share of it. As he was able to prove the existence of other worlds/territories, Ravinia grew quickly. Ravinia likely extended its influence using the traveler ring to influence others' minds. Naymeer made a world tour to promote Ravinia, talking to the president of the United States, meeting with the Pope in Vatican City and walking along the Great Wall of China. The presence of Dimond Alpha Digital Organization and FORGE technology in the new timeline likely replaced existing technological companies such as Google and Apple, which allowed Ravinia to control information. In the year 2008, on Second Earth, Ravinia sought to obtain political power. A controlled opposition was created by Ravinia. Going by the name of "The Foundation," it led to those who believed in non-Ravinian ideologies to believe there was still hope. As social media and mainstream media outlets were controlled to manipulate the public opinion on Ravinia, a vote to declare Ravinia would be soon be held by the United Nations. The Leader of Ravinia, Alexender Naymeer was shown that he did not hesitate to use murder as a tool, as he threatened to kill Mark Dimond in order to blackmail him into receiving his share of Dimond Alpha Digital Organization, but ultimately failed. As the controlled opposition led by Haig Gastigian Nevva Winter, non-Ravinians were lured to the Bronx Stadium. Using his traveler ring, the now 78 year-old Naymeer created a massive flume and exiled the non-believers to the others territories of Halla. As hundred disappeared, Ravinia held the world hostage. However, their beloved leader fell to his death after Bobby pushed him off the helicopter. The position of Leader of Ravinia was then given to Eugene Dane. Following the Bronx Massacre, the leader of some countries did not align with Ravinia. This broke the Mutual Assured Destruction Pact; war broke out, resulting in Ravinia fighting non-Ravinian countries. The war was never officially given a name but many simply called it World War III. Nuclear weaponry was used; even Washington, D.C. was nuked. Ravinia ultimately won this war. ' MISSING INFORMATION ' Members Confirmed Alexander Naymeer has many Ravinia member who are called the Ravinians. Here are some known members of Ravinia: * Alexander Naymeer {founder} *Nevva Winter *Jim Hirsch *Richard {former} *Rellin *Mr. Chetwynde *Ms. Chetwynde Presumed *The pope (Naymeer had an audience with the pope; he seemed to agree with Ravinian ideologies) *The president of the united state (same as above) *CNN executives (Ravinia was shown to be able to fully control the narrative of CNN news reporting). *Head of Stony Brook police department (Jim Hirsch got promoted when he joined Ravinia; this implied that Ravinia held power over the police). Life in Third Earth On Third Earth, Ravinians live in conclaves around the world. These were round-shaped, and the only way to enter and exit was via train. Ravinians could not see the sky due to the structures being closed. The interior itself looked like a city with grey brick roads and relatively small houses. Their inhabitants didn't have to work due to the presence of Dados. Their overall life seem to be peaceful but limited, as they could not leave the conclave under any pretext (with the exception of being in the military or tasked to monitoring the marginalized). Dados can also seemingly execute anyone that broke the rules. Trivia *Despite having a pentagram as emblem, it seemingly didn't not spawn any controversy on Second Earth where people could have likely dismissed it Ravinia as a satanist cult (religion and demons are mentioned throughout the series, meaning they likely exist in the Pendragon Universe.) Category:Events